Ice Dragon (Kirby)
Ice Dragon is an enemy in several games that Kirby must slain in an iceberg. He's a cute dragon who has ice abilities and is usually used as a minion/mid-boss by other enemies that Kirby must fight. He's one of the Kirby's foes that isn't fought much in about two decades. Description Appearance Ice Dragon is, ... well, an ice dragon, with light blue skin and a light peach-ish underbelly. He has cute stubby little arms and big feet. He has four small blue spikes on his back and a long light blue tail. He has cute black eyes and a curly mouth where he spits out ice to freeze Kirby. Personality Not much is really known about the Ice Dragon's personality because people don't see him and Kirby fighting that much. However it could be that he hates visitors who try to sneak into his ice lands because he fights Kirby once he sees him in his icy territory. Appearances Kirby Series Kirby's Dreamland 2 In Kirby's Dreamland 2, Ice Dragon appears as a boss fight. Kirby and Ice Dragon meet and battle in Iceberg. As Kirby tries to hit Ice Dragon with an attack, it gets caught off guard. The arena that Kirby's fighting on is made of ice, so Kirby must watch his step so he won't slip everywhere. Ice Dragon can freeze Kirby by breathing frosty ice at him and hit blocks of ice at Kirby's direction. Since Ice Dragon is heavy, he stomps the icy floor to make icicles drop from icy ceiling. However, for some change reason, the ice cubes and icicles don't give Kirby the ice ability (despite literally being made out of ice). Once Ice Dragon takes enough damage, he decides to use a different method. He uses his tail like a propeller to fly into the air and tries to smash onto Kirby. He'll smash the ground so hard, that the arena shakes. Kirby then spits back more ice at ice Dragon until he's defeated. After that, Kirby leaves the ice cave. Kirby's Dreamland 3 Ice Dragon doesn't physically appear in this adventure, although drawing of him is painted by Ado/Adeline to fight Kirby, along with Sweet Stuff, Mr, Shine and Mr. Bright and Kracko. Ado, at some point, gets possessed by Dark Matter. Soon, Kirby arrives in Cloud Park, and when Ado spots him, the two fight. First up she paints Ice Dragon. This version is weaker and has less health than the real Ice Dragon. This painted version starts throwing ice cubes at Kirby and tries to freeze the pink puffball with his ice breathe, similarly to his battle in Kirby's last adventure in Dreamland. Soon enough however, Kirby erases the Ice Dragon painting which angers Ado, and causes her to send out a Sweet stuff painting. Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Similarly, like in Kirby's Dreamland 3, Ice Dragon doesn't physically appear during the adventure. Instead, Adeline gets possessed by Dark Matter, yet again, and confronts Kirby and fights him. Adeline paints drawings of minions to go attack Kirby, but they aren't strong enough. Adeline then paints a drawing of Ice Dragon, yet again, who strangely looks exactly like the drawing that Adeline drew in Kirby's Dreamland 3. The Ice Dragon drawing then jumps out of the paper that Adeline drew him on and fights Ki rby once again. He's just as weak as his first battle as a painting and still can throw ice cubes at Kirby, but this time he uses the old trick where he jumps up into the air and uses his tail as a propeller to stomp on Kirby. As soon as Kirby spits his attacks back at him, Ice Dragon gets erased and Adeline decides to paint a picture of Dark Matter to go after Kirby. Kirby Planet Robobot For years now, Ice Dragon he has been chilling (get it?) in his ice cave. He hasn't challenged Kirby in years! However suddenly, he gets found by something called Holo Defense API which was built by Haltmann Works Company. Holo Defense API then copies Ice Dragon's DNA and then heads off to Resolution Road. However Kirby ends up making his way over there were Holo Defeanse API is. Holo Defense API spots Kirby and thinks that it's a threat that must be terminated. First, Holo Defense API sends out a holographic version of Kracko and two Doomers. They are all quickly defeated by Kirby, so then API sends out a holographic version of Ice Dragon using the data that was collected from him. Holo-Ice Dragon uses the same attacks from earlier battles with Kirby, since it has he DNA/data of Ice Dragon. He still uses his ice breath, ice cubes and uses his tail like a propeller to float in the air to stomp onto the floor causing icicles to fall onto the floor, despite their being no ice. However this holographic version contains a new piece of data from the Ice Dragon where he shoots three snowflake cutters at Kirby. After taking enough hits from Kirby, Holo-Ice Dragon will malfunction, causing API to send out a holographic version of Coily Rattler. After it's defeat, Holo Defense API gets an upgrade by, presumably, Haltmann Works Company, and so does the holograms that it spawns, including Holo-Ice Dragon. This ice dragon has small circles and diamond shapes on his underbelly, and his spikes on his back are more diamond shaped. This hologram also gained another piece of information where he throws snowflake stars. Soon, Kirby makes the Holo-Ice Dragon 2.0 malfunction and Holo Defense API creates Holo-Coily Rattler 2.0 soon after. There is also an Ice Dragon sticker that Kirby can put on the Robobot Armor. It uses his artwork for Kirby's Dreamland 2. Team Kirby Clash Deluxe After awhile, Ice Dragon finally decides to stop hiding and fight Kirby for real after almost a decade. Kirby and crew first find Ice Dragon lurking around the Grasslands looking for a fight. Unfortunately for Kirby and crew, he's blocking the path they must go through to fight Taranza, so they must slain him in order to pass through. Here, Ice Dragon is ranked in the tough boss category. Ice Dragon uses his attacks with the same DNA used in Holo-Ice Drago in Kirby Planet robobot, but this time he has one new attack where he spits two snowflakes going upward and downward followed by a giant snowflake. Soon after, he's slained by Kirby and crew as they make their way to Taranza. However once Kirby and crew visit the Volcano, ironically, Ice Dragon stands in their way to battle. This time Ice Dragon is ranked in the Tougher boss category since he has more health (despite being in an area made of lava, therefore his ice attacks wouldn't work and would melt). This time he blocks the path for Kirby and friends to challenge Landia EX in the decisive battlefield. He's soon slained once again by Kirby and crew. Flavor Text: * "Facing blizzards that can freeze foliage solid, take down the Ice Dragon!" Other Appearances Kirby Right Back At Ya In the 20th episode, "Dedede's Snow Job", When the summer heat gets to hot for King Dedede, he decides that he must beat the heat. He decides to do this ordering a monster from NME that is able to do this. The NME salesman then sends Dedede a monster through the transmitter who's Ice Dragon. Ice Dragon then runs out of the castle and into Dreamland where he spreads snow all over the place to cool it off, which also creates a snowman named Chilly. Tiff and Tuff becoming suspicious of where this snow came from, especially when it's summer. Soon enough, Chilly and Kirby become friends and one night, Chilly leads footsteps for Kirby, Tiff and Tuff to follow. Soon after, they find the little Ice Dragon, who's not so little anymore. He's grown into a giant and keeps spreading ice everywhere until Dreamland freezes. Dedede then orders Ice Dragon to crush Chilly for being a big failure. Luckily, Kirby pushes Chilly out of the way before being crushed. Ice Dragon then proceeds to shoot frosty ice breath at Kirby, but Kirby sucks it up and becomes Ice Kirby. Ice Kirby then tries to freeze Ice Dragon, but it doesn't work. Meta Knight then informs Kirby that he must freeze the monster on the inside. Luckily, Chilly steals Dedede's bobsled and uses it to pick up Kirby and ram it into the monster which flings Kirby inside of it. Kirby then freezes the monster from the inside which freezes Ice Dragon into an pile of ice. Ice Dragon soon explodes which causes all the ice in Dreamland to melt, including Chilly. In the 28th episode of the anime, "Labor Daze", while the Ice Dragon doesn't physically appear, a robot of him was built by Cappies who were tricked by King Dedede. After it's built, King Dedede and Escargoon jump inside of it to pilot it. Tuff jumps into a crane and uses it to throw a metal bar at the robot, but it doesn't do much. The robot then chases Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Lololo, and Lalala. It then rush through a wall into the room with all the Cappies which causes them to run away. Kirby then inhales the ice breathe that the Ice Dragon robot shoots and then transforms into Ice Kirby, like with the encounter with the real Ice Dragon in "Dedede's Snow Job". Kirby then breaks the furnace nearby which causes fire to spread. The fire burns the Ice Dragon robot, causing it to explode the robot and the factory. Kirby of the Stars Pilot In the pilot for Kirby: Right Back At Ya, after Kirby and an early beta version of Tiff have a picnic, darkness surrounds Dreamland out of nowhere. This confuses Kirby, Tiff and King Dedede. Soon after, several monsters appear including Ice Dragon. However, Kirby quickly defeats him by inhaling him and then spitting out his ice at Dark Matter which freezes him. His appearance is more based of his baby form in Right Back At Ya. Kirby Super Star Ultra In Kirby Super Star Ultra, Ice Dragon makes an cameo appearance as one of the cards in Card Swipe the Sub-Game. Kirby Star Allies Ice Dragon makes an appearance as one of the paintings Adeleine can make in Kirby Star Allies as a Dream Friend. Gallery Gallery for Ice Dragon can be viewed here Trivia * Ice Dragon is the only boss in the Kirby games into a mid-boss in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe. * Ice Dragon could be the opposite of Fire Lion, since Ice is the opposite of Fire and both dragons and lions are both found in mythology. * So far, Ice Dragon is the only one of Kirby's enemies that have been used by a minion by both Adeline twice and by Holo Defense API (as a drawing and as a hologram. * Since, he's never had an upgraded form before, Ice Dragon is the only one of the holographic minions that has a new design for his 2.0 form. Category:Villains Category:Recurring Villains Category:Recurring Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Video Game Villains Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Bosses Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Kirby Villains Category:Kirby Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Anime Characters Category:Anime Villains Category:Character